Le parrain secret
by Storiesmania
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait pas Sirius comme parrain ? Et si cette personne était un parent de Lily ? Harry ne vivra jamais chez des moldus, il en avait fait la promesse à Lily. Il est donc allé récupérer l'enfant sur le perron des Dursley après avoir attendu le départ d'Albus.
1. Chapter 1

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour chers lecteurs ^^ Aujourd'hui, je vous présentes une nouvelle fanfic, j'ignores quand elle se finira, mais je peux vous garantir que je la finirais. Je l'ais commencé pour un ami à moi qui adore le futur couple central de cette histoire commençant avant la première année de Harry Potter. Comme la plupart de mes fics, elle va complètement exploser le canon et les âges de certains personnages ne seront pas les mêmes que dans l'oeuvre de J K Rowling. En effet, Luna rentrera à Poudlard lors de la même année qu'Harry mais ça vous verrez plus tard, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

Le parrain secret

Chapitre 1 : Protéger Harry.

Il a beaucoup pleuré en apprenant la grossesse de Lily, des larmes de joie. Elle a toujours été sa préférée. Il avait rencontré James et même s'il ne l'appréciait pas spécialement et aurait mieux aimé avoir Severus comme neveux par alliance, il le trouvait pas trop mal. Il avait peiné à se rendre au mariage avec quelques problèmes de santé et c'était parfois impossible pour lui de prononcer le moindre mot car une vieille malédiction s'imposait à lui en certaines occasions. Malgré tout, jamais il ne manquait le moindre événement important et il rendait régulièrement visite au couple Potter.

Ils étaient chez lui quand Lily a perdu les eaux et l'heure tardive ainsi que le manque de transport pour se rendre chez lui a empêché la venue d'une sage-femme. Lui-même étant médecin renommé dans le monde moldu autant que potionologue dans le sorcier, a dut mener l'accouchement en urgence, dans sa maison assez spacieuse pour loger un régiment. Personne n'a jamais su qu'ils étaient allés chez lui, surtout pas Dumbledore ou les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il tenait à sa tranquillité et Lily comme son mari comprenait cela. Elle avait pourtant insisté pour qu'il soit le parrain de son fils à naître. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter, se disant qu'il pouvait bien faire cela pour elle. Les gobelins ont gardé le secret car, se sont eux qui ont pris en charge l'enregistrement du parrain et de la marraine de l'enfant dans les papiers appropriés peu après que celui-ci soit né. Ils étaient bons amis avec l'oncle de Lily et le respectaient infiniment pour des raisons qu'il n'a jamais expliquées à la rousse, un énième secret qu'il gardait sans faillir.

Il a été le premier à tenir le bébé dans les bras et dès lors, un lien spécial s'est créé entre eux, permettant au plus vieux de toujours savoir quand le petit avait besoin de lui. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui hérissait le poil et il craignait plus que tout de perdre ce bout de sa famille qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il a donc consulté un spécialiste afin de pouvoir être définitivement débarrassé de la malédiction qui le tourmente, allant jusqu'à rendre visite à un chaman qui put régler son problème. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux après ça et même Lily se douta de ce qu'il avait fait quand elle entendit son fils dire son premier mot assez tôt dans sa vie: caché. Elle savait à qui cela faisait référence et raconta cela à son oncle quand il rentra de son voyage. Il sourit tendrement au bambin qu'il prit contre lui en murmurant:

\- Un jour je n'aurais plus à me cacher, alors, ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour moi. Profite de ton enfance petit prince car quand tu sera plus grand, tu auras bien trop de choses à faire.

Cela fit gazouiller Harry qui semblait avoir compris et jouait avec le col de son grand-oncle avec ces toutes petites mains, en le regardant de ses yeux qui le faisaient tellement fondre.

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, quand le temps vint où Harry fut menacé de mort, il ne fut pas pris comme gardien du secret, alors même que personne dans le monde magique ne connaissait son lien avec les Potter. Quand Peter Pettigrow fut nommé, il sentit que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Le 30 octobre, il avait insisté pour garder son petit-neveu. Lily a cédé pour lui faire plaisir et c'est ça qui a sauvé la vie de l'enfant le lendemain soir quand Voldemort est venu le chercher. C'est lui qui les a trouvés morts et il eut le choc de sa vie en les voyant inertes. Il a caché les yeux du petit et a été obligé par sa promesse à sa nièce de le laisser là. Elle voulait que personne ne sache qui il était, respectant ainsi sa volonté à lui. Il plaça avant de partir la protection du sang sur l'enfant puis dit dans un murmure en entendant des pas s'approcher :

\- N'aie pas peur mon petit, je reviendrais, je te le jure.

L'enfant pleurait et cela lui brisa le coeur alors qu'il transplane juste après avoir vu Severus Rogue approcher de la maison. Il resta à distance du regard et vit plus tard Hagrid parler avec Sirius Black puis emporter son petit-neveu. Il suit donc l'homme en invoquant son balais volant et se rend compte que Albus veut confier le garçon à Pétunia Dursley. Il refuse qu'une telle catastrophe se produise et décide de récupérer le bambin endormi sur le perron de la demeure. Il cale son précieux paquet contre son torse avant de s'envoler, rentrant chez lui, mettant à nouveau le petit en sécurité.

Il le confie à son jumeau exceptionnellement présent dans la demeure, puis il décida de régler lui-même le sort de cet homme qui a osé assassiner sa nièce adorée. Ses yeux verts forêt luisent de rage alors qu'il sort du bâtiment, sa cape claquant dans l'air. Il savait où aller pour trouver ce Tom Jedusort, tellement complexé par son nom qu'il avait opté pour un pseudo ridicule à ses yeux. Aucun garde de son QG ne put arrêter son avancée fulgurante, tous reçurent en pleine poire un bon vieux informulé. Il arriva bien vite devant le chef des Mangemorts, encore quelque chose de très stupide et malsain et quand le sorcier lui demanda qui il était, lui, son visage caché par une capuche, répondit sur un ton cinglant :

\- La vengeance du Lys « mage noir ».

L'interpellé éclate de rire puis sort sa baguette magique avant de lancer un sort dans la direction de l'intrus. L'éclair vert ne toucha jamais sa cible première et tous les Mangemorts furent témoins du fait que le sort avait fuit le regard de l'inconnu. C'est ainsi que leur maître fut détruit devant leurs regards à tous mais jamais le sauveur du monde magique ne fut retrouvé par la suite. D'ailleurs, il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait fini, il l'avait senti et alla interroger son frère qui l'avait eut pour élève. Ce dernier lui apprit pour les Horcruxes et il soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté d'un berceau.

\- Je m'occuperais de ceci plus tard. J'ai une mission plus importante maintenant. Faire en sorte que jamais Harry ne se retrouve en danger à cause d'une foutue prophétie à la con.

Le su-nommé dormait pas loin, se sentant à l'abri près des deux hommes sentant un peu comme sa maman. Ils souriaient tendrement en le regardant puis s'endorment à leur tour, dans le salon certes, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas, ils étaient bien maintenant, sachant bien que le lendemain serait bien plus compliqué pour eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour à tous ^^

Je suis heureuse de vous faire part de la sortie de mon second chapitre de cette fanfic :D

Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant ajouté cette fic dans leurs favoris ou l'ayant commenté.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je vais répondre aux quelques réponses des guests, ceux enregistrés sur le site ayant déjà eut leurs réponses par MP.

**Guest** : Ravie que tu ais trouvé le premier chapitre très très intéressant, j'espères que cette suite méritera le même compliment ^^

**Lilou **: Je souhaites que tu trouves ce 2e chapitre aussi prometteur que le précédent. Heureuse d'apprendre que tu as eus hâtes de lire la suite !

**Stéphanie **: J'aime beaucoup intriguer les gens, j'espères que la suite te satisferas.

**Aya31** : J'espères vraiment que cette suite te conviendras :D

**Adenoide** : J'en avais assez que ce pauvre Harry souffre autant à cause de cet Horcruxe dans le canon. Et puis j'aime l'idée de le confier à une personne responsable. J'espères que la suite de cette fanfic te plairas. Tu trouveras la réponse à ta question en lisant bien attentivement. Parfois le plus petit élément peut servir à faire comprendre de grandes choses même si on y pense pas tout de suite ^^

Voilà, je penses que je n'ai oublié personne lol

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine ou rendez-vous dans les commentaires :D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Les années passant, « l'élu », a eut une vie d'enfant normal. Il a été élevé dans la société sorcière par deux frères sangs purs qui veillent à ce qu'il connaisse un maximum de chose sur ses parents ainsi que ses véritables origines même si tout le monde croit que sa mère est née moldue. En réalité, les parents de la jeune femme étaient des sangs-purs et eux deux étaient les frères de sa mère. Ses pouvoirs avaient été bloqués ce qui a fait qu'il a été pensé qu'elle était Cracmol. Elle a donc été confiés aux Evans, deux moldus très gentils et a toujours cru en être une elle aussi jusqu'au jour où son oncle est venu la voir, déverrouillant durant la nuit ses dons qui se manifestèrent à temps pour qu'elle puisse recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Elle a rencontré Severus peu après mais ne savait toujours pas qui était cet homme mystérieux qui lui avait parlé un jour. Elle n'avait compris ce qu'il se passait qu'en rencontrant son professeur de potion à l'école. Lui qui avait exactement le même physique que l'autre bien que ses cheveux étaient marrons et non pas roux. Il les teignaient pour qu'ils restent ainsi. Bref, elle se savait maintenant aimée par deux oncles qui la protégeaient de sa sœur adoptive et ont en secret arrangé les choses avec ses véritables parents avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ceux-ci étant tombés malades assez gravement.

C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle a respecté par la suite l'anonymat de son oncle ne travaillant pas à Poudlard. Harry en apprenant tout ça avait eut bien du mal à tout comprendre mais il était reconnaissant à ses grands-oncles de ne jamais avoir laissé tomber sa mère contrairement à ses grands-parents, même s'il comprenait également le pourquoi ils avaient agi ainsi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se préparait pour sa rentrée à l'école et ses oncles l'emmenèrent au chemin de traverse pour aller récupérer sa baguette magique avec lui. Ils la lui avaient faite faire sur-mesure pour êtres certains qu'il n'aurait pas la jumelle de celle de Voldemort, encore en vie quelque part. Ollivander avait été ravi de faire cette commande inhabituelle et garda le secret de la visite du garçon qui rentra bien vite chez lui après s'être vu offert une chouette des neiges qu'il nomma Hedwige. Ce n'était pas un oiseau très discret, mais ils la trouvaient tous les trois adorables alors ils n'eurent aucuns problèmes à lui trouver un coin à elle dans la maison.

Plus tard, ils le déposèrent à la gare de King's Cross sur la voie neuf trois quart, le professeur de potion restant plus longtemps que son frère qui avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

\- Surtout mon petit, ne dit pas tout de suite qui s'est occupé de toi et ne juge personne sur son nom. Fais-toi tes propres opinions sur ceux que tu rencontreras, ça t'éviteras bien des ennuis, tu verras, lui recommande son oncle pendant une dernière étreinte.

\- D'accord tonton. On se verra bientôt ? l'interroge-t-il, assez anxieux

\- Bien sûr, quand tu veux d'accord ? N'oublie pas mon petit cadeau, répond-il sur un ton rassurant.

\- Promis, dit le garçon avant de faire une bise au vieil homme puis de monter dans le train.

Il lui a souri et a quitté le quai une fois que le train eut démarré. De son côté, Harry s'est installé dans un wagon occupé par un blond de son âge. Il l'observe un instant avant de lui demander :

\- Est-ce que je peux m'installer avec toi ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

\- Bien sûr, installe-toi, dit-il poliment, intrigué par ce garçon qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part sans se rappeler où précisément.

\- Merci, dit-il en déposant la cage de sa chouette sur la banquette et rangeant sa valise dans les filets prévus à cet effet.

\- De rien. Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi je suis Drago Malfoy.

\- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit-il en tendant une main vers le blond.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer. Tu es une vraie légende vivante.

\- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, répond Harry alors qu'ils se serrent tous les deux la main.

\- Tu vas en choquer plus d'un à l'école, déclare Drago en s'installant à côté du garçon.

\- Cela aussi je suis au courant. Ceux qui s'occupent de moi m'ont prévenu.

\- C'est une bonne chose, au moins tu ne seras pas trop déstabilisé en arrivant.

\- Je suis difficilement surpris tu sais.

\- J'en doutes pas, dit le blond amusé.

Une fois qu'ils sont arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-lard, les deux garçons se mêlent à la foule et suivent le reste des premiers années. Ils durent patienter devant la grande salle après avoir traversé le lac noir bordant l'école, en barques. Dans le rang, ils rencontrent Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat qu'ils avaient déjà eut l'occasion de croiser dans le train quand ils marchaient pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils discutent courtoisement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rejoints par Ronald Weasley, un crétin de service à première vue pour Harry et ses paroles à l'égard de Drago ne l'aide pas à changer d'idée.

Heureusement ils sont sauvés par l'arrivée de la directrice adjointe qui fait taire tout le monde avant de leur mentionner les quatre maisons puis de les faire entrer dans la pièce fermée par les immenses portes de bois massif derrière elle. Ils marquent tous un temps d'arrêt pour regarder le plafond magique puis en posant leur regard sur le professeur enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal : Gellert Grindelwald. Il s'agit d'un célèbre sorcier ayant fait beaucoup de mal par le passé en Europe, blanchit quelques années auparavant, ayant lutté contre Voldemort pour sauver son amour de jeunesse avec lequel il est désormais marié selon des rumeurs.

L'homme pose le regard sur Harry et lui sourit avec une douceur qui surprend le garçon. Cela le déstabilisa tant qu'il ne compris pas tout de suite que Minerva avait appelé son nom. Il fut poussé en avant par un élève qui attendait son tour derrière lui et un grand silence s'installa sur l'ensemble des gens présents. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et quand le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, il l'envoya sans hésitation à Serdaigle. Le gamin sourit avant de s'élancer à la table des bleus et argent, s'installant à côté d'une jeune demoiselle blonde un peu dans les nuages mais qui avait l'air très gentille.

Un peu plus tard, après le discours du directeur, ils purent manger un gigantesque dîner, préparé par les elfes de maison, cela Harry le savait. Ses oncles lui en avaient parlé et il remercia les créatures, estimant qu'il devait respecter leur gros travail. Ceux-ci l'entendent depuis les cuisines via un réseau magique installé par eux dans toute l'école, leur permettant de savoir si on avait besoin d'eux et sourient, touchés par les mots du garçon qui s'attira quelques regards étranges de la part de ses camarades. Il est ensuite si concentré quand il mange qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que la salle c'était vidée avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre dans son dos :

\- Monsieur Potter, vous devriez faire plus attention à ce qui vous entoure.

Il tourna la tête et son regard rencontra le bleu des yeux du directeur. Confus il lui dit :

\- Excusez-moi professeur Dumbledore. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai remarqué cela. Maintenant dites-moi, où étiez-vous toutes ces années ?

\- Chez des gens qui ont bien prit soin de moi et m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne sur eux. Vous le saurez en même temps que les autres, ça viendra, répond-il en se levant de table, avant de laisser Albus comme deux ronds de flancs dans la salle centrale du château pour gagner son dortoir qu'il trouva grâce à une autre retardataire l'attendant dans le couloir.

Elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood et il la trouvait étrange, mais aussi, jolie. Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui disait, parlant de sa famille et des créatures qu'elle côtoyait chez elle. Il écoutait avec attention, trouvant sa conversation très intéressante et après que le portrait gardant leur salle commune leur eut souhaité la bienvenue à Poudlard, il allèrent se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Avant tout, une petite précision, cette fanfic étant travaillée en même temps que plusieurs autres, vous y verrez sûrement des changements de temps comme cela a été remarqué par l'un de vous. Pour le moment, elle n'a pas de bêta désigné, c'est pourquoi en attendant d'en trouver un, je vais continuer d'écrire comme je le peux afin que vous puissiez recevoir la suite de l'histoire dans les temps. Tout ça sera corrigé dès que j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un de confiance pour s'en occuper.

J'ai également remarqué que la plupart d'entre vous se demandent où ont été répartis les différents personnages, vous trouverez la réponse dans ce chapitre :D

Pour ce qui est du reste, voilà donc mes réponses:

**Guest** : Il n'est pas si tête en l'air que ça, tu verras dans le chapitre. Le parrain restera surprise encore un peu bien qu'il y aura quelques indices ici

**Aya31** : Voilà la suite :D

**Aurel8611** : Ravie que cela t'ais plu ^^ Voilà la suite

**Hyoukami** : Le suspens va rester encore un petit moment :D L'âge de Luna a en effet été volontairement modifié, je l'avais d'ailleurs notifié dans ma première note d'auteur

**adenoide** : En effet elle est bien une sang-pure. Pour ce qui est de tes déductions, tu auras des réponses dans la suite de l'histoire.

Voilà, maintenant je vais vous laisser lire ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Protecteur bien mystérieux.

Le jeune Potter envoi à ses oncles, le matin du premier jour, une lettre les mettant au courant pour sa répartition et ses premières impressions sur l'école. Hedwige décolle de la table avec ravissement, toujours heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de faire de longs vols. Il la regarde s'en aller puis porte son attention sur la table des enseignants tout en mangeant tranquillement. Il remarque que l'un d'eux l'observe froidement, assit pas loin de son directeur de maison, Filius Flitwick, qui leur a fait un petit discours ce matin-là avant de leur remettre leurs emplois du temps. Il demanda alors a l'un des Serdaigles plus âgés de qui il s'agissait et le troisième année lui répondit:

\- C'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard et notre professeur de potion. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il ne doit pas t'apprécier du tout. Je te souhaites bonne chance pour quand tu auras ton premier cours en sa « délicieuse » compagnie.

\- Génial... soupire le plus jeune. L'année commence super bien dites donc...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je suis certaine que tout se passera à merveille avec ce que tu m'as dit sur ceux qui t'ont élevé tu devrais t'en sortir dans cette matière, dit Luna avec un doux sourire, posant une main sur le bras de son nouvel ami.

\- Hum, j'imagine que tu as raison. Tu resteras avec moi hum ?

\- T'en fais pas, on s'installera côte à côte. Mon grand-père m'a donné d'excellent conseils avant le début de l'année, répond-elle.

\- Super, en tout cas j'admire ton optimisme Luna.

\- Merci Harry, dit-elle ravie.

Celui-ci lui sourit puis reprend son repas sans plus se préoccuper du professeur Rogue.

Après le petit-déjeuner il se rend dans les donjons en compagnie de la blonde et s'installe dans la salle au deuxième rang. Le prof leur fit tout un speech sur les potions, leur complexité et leur utilité. Le garçon connaît ça par coeur, ses protecteurs lui ont dit la même chose quand ils ont commencé à lui inculquer la base de cette matière quand il était plus petit. Cependant, il reste parfaitement attentif, ce qui surprend Severus qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ceci avant de le tester en lui demandant de citer des propriétés de quelques uns des ingrédients de potions basiques. Cela ne déstabilisa pas Harry qui répondit à toutes les questions de l'homme avec une justesse qui fit dire:

\- Bien, c'est incroyable que vous qui ressemblez tant à votre père ne soyez pas aussi stupide que lui. Je vais donc accorder à Serdaigle 15 points.

L'enfant sert discrètement son poing sur lequel Luna pose sa main pour le calmer puis le cours continu sans autres problèmes. Il la remercie silencieusement puis à la sonnerie ils se hâtent de gagner leur salle de Métamorphose où ils auront un cours en double avec les Gryffondors. A leur grande surprise, Hermione leur a gardé des places ce qui fait qu'ils sont assez bien positionnés contrairement au jeune Weasley qui arrive en retard. McGonagall connue pour sa sévérité et son impartialité, le garde en fin de cours afin qu'il ait une punition, et beaucoup de ses camarades se moquèrent de lui ce soir-là. D'ailleurs au dîner, les étudiants furent surpris de voir une rouge et or, ainsi qu'un vert et argent, s'installer à la table des bleus aux côtés d'Harry et Luna qui sourient.

Ils discutent ensembles tranquillement sans se préoccuper des regards choqués des gens qui les entourent et qui le sont encore plus lorsque Harry se lève pour aller chercher Neville Londubat dans son coin à la table des Poufsouffle mais regardant dans leur direction avec le sourire. Il est d'abord assez déstabilisé par le changement puis finalement il arrive à se joindre à la conversation. Ils ne remarquent donc pas l'air satisfait du directeur qui chuchote à son voisin:

\- Voilà, ce sont ces petits-là qui vont tout changer dans l'avenir du monde magique Gellert.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de notre petite-fille Albus, en revanche les autres, c'est bien moins flagrant.

\- Tu verras, je ne me trompes que rarement après tout.

\- Cela dépend. Ce n'était pas le cas pour les pauvres Potter.

\- Je regretterais toute ma vie d'avoir écouté cette prophétie. N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie...

\- Pardonnes moi Al, tu sais bien que ce n'était pas mon attention.

\- Je sais bien... Mais ça me fait toujours aussi mal au coeur d'y penser...

\- Tout se passera bien. Il est bien entouré ce petit. Et ils ont tous du potentiel caché.

Le vieil homme acquiesce, posant sa main sur le bras de Grindelwald, le serrant tendrement, discrètement. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour que l'observatrice Gryffondor le loupe et elle chuchota à son petit groupe:

\- Je penses les amis que les rumeurs sont fondées sur ces deux-là.

Elle désigne les deux plus vieux sorciers de la salle d'un gestes quasiment imperceptible et Luna rit.

\- Cela fait des années que je sais que c'est vrai. Ils ne sont pas mes grands-parents pour rien, chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille des autres.

\- Tu as une sacrée famille toi, déclare Drago, à demi choqué. Au moins maintenant on sait d'où te viens ton côté loufoque.

Les autres éclatent de rire et la journée se termine de façon très posée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et les autres étudiants de première années ont droit à un premier cours de vol, le seul de tout leur cursus où toutes les maisons sont mélangées. Avec la quantité assez importante d'étudiants que cela représente, elle a un assistant que les plus connaisseurs en Quidditch, savent être Sirius Black, un ancien membre d'une équipe célèbre, s'étant reconverti en tant que professeur pour cette discipline. Il reconnut le fils de son meilleur ami dans la foule d'élèves et lui sourit avant de se présenter puis de commencer la leçon avec sa collègue Madame Bibine.

La leçon ne commença pas bien, la balais de Neville, ensorcelé, le fait décoller avant le signal et il n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle. Ne voyant pas les enseignants agir, Harry enfourche son balais et file récupérer son ami arrivant à l'arracher de son balais fou en l'attrapant par le col puis le pose au sol avec l'aide du directeur apparu là juste à temps. Aucune sanction ne fut donner au Serdaigle, des points lui sont même accordés par les responsables de la classe et il fut par la suite intégré à l'équipe de Quidditch. Il savait qu'il était le plus jeune joueur depuis deux siècles et cela l'angoissait terriblement. Il écrivit donc à sa famille pour leur apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et recevoir leurs conseils avisés. Il s'était installé dehors, sous un arbre pour être tranquille, cependant, le professeur Black décide de le déranger dans son coin. Il soupire et lève les yeux en disant:

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Monsieur ?

\- Je voulais vous parler de vos parents Monsieur Potter.

\- Je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur eux. On s'est bien occupé de moi vous savez.

\- Surprenant venant des Dursley...

\- Ah non pas eux. Mon parrain, le vrai, s'est chargé de me récupérer sur le pas de leur porte.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, James il a...

\- Je suis au courant de ce que mon père a dit, mais c'était pour protéger l'anonymat de quelqu'un d'autres qu'ils ont fait croire à tous que c'était vous. Ma mère avait choisit une personne bien différente et plus responsable aussi, ce avant même de m'attendre.

\- Qui ? Je le connais ?!

\- Lui non, mais son frère probablement. J'ai promis que je ne révélerais pas qui il est sans sa permission. Et ce n'est pas vous qui me ferez changer d'avis, même si vous avez été l'ami de mes parents, dit-il sèchement, n'ayant pas une bonne impression de l'homme.

\- Comment osez-vous me dire ça sur ce ton ? N'avez-vous aucun respect pour vos aînés ?

\- Et vous vous n'avez pas une once de patience. Le métier de professeur n'est pas pour vous, constate l'élève sans être impoli, plutôt agacé en sentant l'énervement de l'adulte.

\- Petit impertinent ! Vous mériteriez que je vous..., levant son bras pour frapper.

\- Que j'ai peur, vous ne pouvez rien faire Monsieur Black. A part me donner une retenue. Si vous me toucher, vous serez relevé de vos fonctions.

\- Sale gamin ! Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, réplique-t-il avant d'amorcer une baffe.

Harry le fixe de ses yeux émeraudes, l'affrontant du regard, sans bouger. C'est alors qu'un éclair rouge frappa Sirius, un homme assez grand s'étant approché, baguette levée, en compagnie du professeur Rogue qui avait surpris la conversation.

\- Vous le toucher encore, et je vous enverrais pire qu'un Expelliarmus, dit-il, en colère.

Le Serdaigle se lève en le voyant et cours vers lui pour un câlin. Il avait eut peur, même s'il ne l'a pas montré à celui voulant le cogner.

\- Je suis là mon petit, ne te fais pas de soucis, il ne te feras plus de mal cet abruti, dit tendrement l'inconnu, enlaçant l'enfant de son unique bras tenant encore sa baguette magique, une canne prenant appui sur sa jambe.

\- Merci parrain, murmure-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans les plis des vêtements de l'homme, laissant couler les larmes de terreur réprimées.

Il garde son filleul contre lui, un regard noir presque meurtrier rivé sur la cause du mal être de son protégé adoré. En sentant ça, Sirius frissonne, un sentiment de profonde épouvante s'installant dans tout son corps alors que le nouveau venu dit à Rogue:

\- Occupez-vous de ce déchet s'il vous plaît Severus. Je vais ramener Harry à son dortoir, il a besoin de se reposer un peu.

\- Avec plaisir Hendrick. Je l'emmène à Albus, dit l'enseignant de potion, jubilant de voir son ancien tortionnaire aussi tétanisé par cet homme qu'il connaît depuis un bon moment sans jamais l'avoir cerné complètement, celui-ci étant entouré d'une aura de mystère.

Le premier nommé soulève l'élève de son unique bras et sous le regard stupéfait des autres étudiants le porte à l'intérieur, sa canne lévitant derrière lui. Il est suivit d'une centaine de paires d'yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la chambre de son filleul, trouvant son lit facilement grâce à Hedwige qui était là, se lassant de la volière. La chouette hulula en voyant son petit maître dans cet état et Hendrick lui caressa la tête après avoir posé Harry sur le matelas, le couvrant de sa couette, s'asseyant au bord du lit sans un mot, réprimant sa rage. Il était écœuré par l'homme qu'il avait vu, le trouvant très différent de celui dont son frère lui avait si souvent parlé quand il était encore un élève à sa charge. Il reste avec le garçon qu'il considère comme un fils, même lorsque ses camarades de chambré arrivent. Il ne se préoccupe pas de leurs regards curieux ou ceux épouvantés de constater qu'il lui manque un bras. Il prononça un sort puis embrassa le front d'Harry avant de dire :

\- Dors bien petit ange. Et vous autres, vous avez intérêt à pas l'importuner.

Sur ces mots il quitte le dortoir, un doux sourire naissant sur les lèvres de « l'élu ».

Il marcha dans les couloirs, et étant venu avec son frère, il commença à le chercher, se doutant d'où il pouvait se trouver. Il se rendit donc à l'infirmerie, trouvant son jumeau en train d'observer sa femme, occupée à soigner des élèves blessés. Il sourit en le voyant ainsi et lui murmura :

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard d'accord.

\- Bien sûr. A ce soir pour le dîner.

Une fois assuré qu'il était bien, il partit et croisa en chemin le professeur vêtu de noir qui lui dit :

\- Le directeur aimerait vous voir. Il a besoin de vous poser quelques questions.

\- C'était prévisible, soupire-t-il, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, prenant sa canne, s'appuyant dessus de son bras restant.

\- Vous voulez que je vous guide ? propose Severus très courtois.

\- C'est si gentiment offert, je ne vais pas refuser, répond Hendrick, emboîtant le pas du plus jeune en souriant, l'observant sans qu'il s'en doute, le trouvant élégant et intéressant, comme toujours.


	4. Chapter 4

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos mises en favoris et vos reviews, je vais d'ailleurs commencer comme d'habitude par les réponses à celles-ci:

**brigitte26**: Tu comprendras pourquoi il a agit ainsi dans ce chap ^^

**Pims**: Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre :D

**lesaccrosdelamerceri**: Voilà la suite tant attendue. Il est très protecteur en effet, sa famille compte plus que tout à ses yeux

**Guest**: Tu en sauras plus sur le parrain dans ce chap ^^

**adenoide**: Marre des rivalités inter-maison XD Tu sauras pour Sirius dans ce chapitre

**aurel8611**: J'espère que tu penseras de même pour cette suite

Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse lire, à la semaine prochaine

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La pierre philosophale.

Pendant ce temps, Luna, perdue dans ses pensées et s'inquiétant pour son ami, s'est égarée dans le château, se retrouvant bloquée à l'étage interdit. Elle est coincée par Miss Teigne et se réfugie dans une pièce auparavant verrouillée dans laquelle elle entra avec un Alohomora. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était maintenant en présence d'un immense chien à trois têtes assoupit sur une trappe. Elle s'approcha prudemment et remarqua un collier à l'un des cous du molosse. Elle lut alors son nom marqué dessus : Touffu. Elle se demanda un bref instant qui avait bien pu installer un animal de ce genre dans l'école puis la réponse lui sauta aux yeux : Hagrid. En effet elle connaissait assez le garde chasse pour savoir qu'il adorait les créatures en tout genre et vu sa grande taille, il n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de mal à dresser l'animal dans le but clair de protéger quelque chose.

Même si elle ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, elle se doute que c'est important puis prend un moment pour caresser l'animal qui ne broncha pas même une fois éveillé. Ensuite, elle le quitta sans un bruit et aucune égratignure. Ainsi elle retourna en toute hâte à son dortoir sans que les escaliers ne fassent de caprices. Elle était impatiente que Harry se réveille pour pouvoir tout lui raconter et à nouveau aller en cours en sa compagnie. Cependant, il resta endormi plusieurs jours ce qui inquiéta profondément Dumbledore ainsi que les autres enseignants sans oublier les amis de l'enfant. Il demanda donc à Severus de faire revenir le parrain de « l'élu » puisque madame Pomfresh elle-même ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne se réveille pas.

Hendrick était tranquillement en train de lire un bon bouquin quand le patronus en forme de phénix arriva dans sa maison. A la voix inquiète d'Albus, il sut que c'était grave et écoutant qu'à demi le message, il commença à se préparer avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir avec une chemise à une seule manche, se mettant à réfléchir sur un moyen pour aider son filleul. Il n'aimait pas être prit au dépourvu mais à cause de son bras manquant il ne fut pas là avant le soir de la réception du message arrivé chez lui sur les coups de quatre heure de l'après-midi. Il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard et vit que le professeur de potion l'attendait. Il le conduisit très rapidement là où on l'attendait et le parrain courait derrière prenant appuis sur sa canne pour aller le plus rapidement possible.

Cela leur prit une longue heure pour arriver dans la pièce où était l'enfant car le château était grand et la forme physique de son protecteur étant en dessous de la normale, cela avait été difficile pour lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration une fois finalement arrivé près du lit où était allongé Harry et prit son filleul dans ses bras dès qu'il le vit assez pâlichon, la couleur de sa peau rivalisant avec celle des oreillers blancs sur lesquels reposait sa tête. Il embrassa tendrement son front puis commença à chantonner, sa magie emplissant doucement la pièce, un pouvoir de soin puissant s'infiltrant dans le corps du plus jeune et petit à petit, Luna, restée à son chevet pour veiller sur lui, vit son meilleur ami reprendre des couleurs en souriant. Les autres personnes présentes observaient le phénomène avec étonnement et surprise, s'interrogeant beaucoup sur qui était réellement le protecteur du dernier des Potter.

Celui-ci ouvre les yeux peu après, venant se blottir contre son parrain qui l'enlace tendrement, lui demandant :

\- Que s'est-il passé petit ?

\- Je l'ai vu. Il rôde autour de Poudlard. Il a essayé de s'emparer de moi. Il veut ce que Albus garde dans l'école pour redevenir puissant. Il faut l'en empêcher, ce serait horrible s'il mettait la main dessus, autant pour les Flamel que pour le reste du monde.

Il révéla ceci sur un ton calme, paraissant soudain plus mature qu'il ne l'est, ses paroles lourdes de sens prononcées avec une voix qui sembla comme étant celle d'un autre.

\- C'est pas bon du tout ça, grogne l'homme qui lui caressa les cheveux. Nous devons prévenir Nicolas et Pernelle. Tout de suite ! Ils sauront quoi faire.

\- Au sujet de la pierre ? demande le directeur.

\- Oui, mais surtout de mon petit ange. Dépêchez-vous de les contacter avant que les choses ne deviennent plus graves qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Le plus puissant sorcier de Grande Bretagne tremble au ton peu rassurant d'Hendrick et quitte la pièce en courant, suivit de Gellert qui a l'air très inquiet. Severus et Luna sont les seuls à oser rester près de lui, le premier posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'aîné, tandis que la seconde câlinait Harry en lui racontant ce qu'il a manqué, surtout l'épisode du chien à trois tête, celui du dragon et aussi de la punition dans la forêt interdite. Il éclata de rire en imaginant la terreur de Ron et cela apaisa la blonde qui avait cru ne pas pouvoir le revoir sourire. Plus tard, elle sursauta en voyant apparaître le couple Flamel qui sourit tendrement à Harry avant de lui demander de s'écarter un peu. Elle obéit après une brève hésitation et l'alchimiste commence à dresser un diagnostique complet du jeune garçon.

Le regard de Nicolas changea, avant il était doux, amical, quoi que inquiet, là après avoir lu plusieurs fois le parchemin, ce qui lui prit au moins une bonne heure, il avait l'air furieux, presque paniqué. Luna en ressentant ceci voulu aider l'alchimiste à se calmer, pour se faire elle utilisa une technique que lui avait enseigné Albus qui consistait à exercer une certaine pression entre les omoplates d'une personne stressée ou en nageant en plein trouble émotionnel, en diffusant un peu de magie. Cela fit effet après de longues minutes et le français remercia la jeune fille rapidement avant de déclare avec un air grave :

\- La possession a commencé, et le petit malgré son origine risque d'avoir du mal à se défendre. Je vais donc devoir extraire Voldemort de là avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il doit être mit en quarantaine.

Sa femme écarquilla ses yeux comme tous les gens présents alors qu'il prend l'enfant pour l'amener à des appartements secrets de Poudlard ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor, le plus puissant des ancêtres des Potter dont le portrait présent là, est chargé de garder un œil sur lui.

Il fut laissé là sans autre humain présent après que Nicolas eut placé un immense sceau de soin et d'épuration, autour du lit. Le personnage de la peinture s'anima alors et émergea de la toile, venant aux côtés de son descendant juste avant que Hendrick n'apparaisse dans la pièce alors que normalement il n'aurait pas du pouvoir y entrer.

\- Cela change une simple et fine moustache ainsi qu'une barbe taillée, constate Godric.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. Alors, du nouveau ?

\- Non, son état est stable. Le descendant de Sal n'a pas encore bougé.

\- Hum… C'est étrange vu comment les symptômes ont rapidement commencé. Penses-tu que c'est parce qu'il nous sent et craint notre courroux ?

\- Plus le tiens, je dirais, je te signales que moi je ne suis plus complètement là.

\- Je sais. En tout cas, s'il tue notre ange, j'irais chercher son âme pour le torturer longuement.

\- Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte. Et concernant les Horcruxes ?

\- Je progresses lentement. J'ai déjà mis la main sur le médaillon grâce à Regulus. Le journal est chez les Malfoy il arrivera dans mes mains tôt ou tard. La coupe elle, est sous bonne garde de mes amis gobelins qui attendent mon feu vert pour la détruire si je ne trouves pas de quoi la purifier. La bague a été détruite il y a longtemps et je me suis occupé de la malédiction. Le diadème est ici à Poudlard. Seul le serpent est encore un cas bien mystérieux pour moi mais j'aurais bientôt de l'aide d'un spécialiste en la matière, un proche de l'ennemi, quelqu'un jouant double jeu et voulant sauver Harry autant que nous.

Il marque ensuite un temps de pause, se crispant sur sa jambe lui causant toujours tant de douleur.

\- Encore ça ? Je croyais que ça c'était arrangé depuis, soupira le portrait.

\- Hélas non et toi tu l'auras aussi pour l'éternité.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit ton cas. Je suis sûre que la petite blonde qui protège les pensées du petit pourra t'aider.

\- Pardon ? Quelle blonde ?

\- Son amie Luna. Ils ont un lien tous les deux. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas quitté la chambre où elle était et qu'elle essaye d'entrer ici.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

\- Ce mot n'existe pas pour cette enfant, rappelle-toi d'où elle vient.

\- Hum oui… C'est vrai que ses grands-parents sont particuliers. Bon, je vais la chercher avant

qu'elle ne se blesse. Essaye de ne pas vendre la mèche sur tu sais quoi quand elle arrivera.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis vieux mais j'ai toute ma raison comme toi.

Il sourit puis sortit de la pièce pour aller récupérer Luna tandis que Hermione, Neville et Drago, à qui elle avait raconté pour le chien, avaient découvert ce qu'il gardait et s'attelaient à dénicher un moyen de la récupérer avant que Voldemort ne le fasse. Ils savaient où commencer les recherches et se rassemblèrent dans la toute petite salle où le chien dormait, une harpe enchantée jouant une berceuse très douce. Un portrait les ayant vu se faufiler là-dedans passa dans les différents portraits du château pour prévenir Godric des choses étranges se produisant dans le château, cela lui prit près d'une heure et le fondateur lâcha un juron dans sa peinture quand il apprit où ils étaient avant de dire :

\- Tom Jedusort a sûrement un second pantin, j'espère que les enfants n'auront pas de problèmes.

Sur ce Hendrick le rejoins avec la jeune Lovegood mais également Severus Rogue, expliquant à la jeune fille ce qu'elle devait faire pour aider son ami de façon efficace puis priant le professeur de venir en aide à la jeune. Ensuite, en voyant le regard inquiet de l'ancêtre d'Harry, le parrain de ce dernier lui demanda de conter ce qu'il se passait et décida d'aller rejoindre les aventuriers, sachant qu'ils auraient besoin de son aide pour revenir en un seul morceau.

Il soupira en sachant qu'il devra encore courir et prit une potion contre la douleur et une autre, revigorante, afin de perdre le moins de temps possible, sachant que les enfants devaient être aux prises avec les épreuves de leurs professeurs pour lesquels ces derniers lui ont demandé de l'aide. Il courut dans les couloirs aussi vite que le lui permettait sa maudite jambe récalcitrante et il manqua plusieurs fois de se manger le sol. Cela lui prit au moins deux bonnes heures mais pourtant il arriva juste à temps pour les voir passer le filet du diable grâce au sortilège d'Hermione. La plante heureusement ne lui posa pas de problèmes le laissant passer, intimidée par son énergie magique. Il arriva près des enfants et s'adressa à eux après avoir reprit son souffle :

\- C'est très courageux ce que vous voulez faire les jeunes, mais aussi affreusement dangereux. Je sais que rien de ce que je vous dirais ne vous fera changer d'avis mais j'insiste pour venir avec vous. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Les enfants ravalent leurs protestations inutiles en remarquant le regard ferme et déterminé de celui qu'ils devinaient être le parrain d'Harry dont tout le monde parlait depuis que le professeur Black avait été démis de ses fonctions. Baguette levée il ouvrit la voie pour que les jeunes sorciers ne soient pas blessés par une quelconque mauvaise surprise. Il dut admettre que ces gosses avaient de la jugeote contrairement à beaucoup de ceux qu'il avait rencontré dans le château et c'étaient moqués de lui à cause de sa démarche et de son bras manquant. Il était particulièrement admiratif face à la jeune Granger qui avait la prestance et le courage des lions mais aussi la vive intelligence des corbeaux. L'héritier des Malfoy n'était pas en reste non plus avec ses excellentes capacités de vol mais aussi son don de stratège qui leur permit de sortir indemne de l'échiquier géant. Le dernier de leur petit groupe était plus difficile à cerner, il avait indéniablement les qualités des blaireaux mais il était si calme que parfois il se demandait s'il réalisait la gravité de la situation.

Ils arrivèrent indemnes au miroir où ils eurent la surprise de retrouver Sirius Black qui était en réalité un Mangemort depuis le début et pourtant il avait refusé d'être gardien du secret de James et Lily, nommant un autre serviteur de Voldemort pour se faire. Seulement lui avait été plus malin que Peter, mort quelques années plus tôt de maladie à Azkaban. Hendrick fusilla alors l'homme du regard, espérant le faire plier comme la fois précédente alors que les enfants restaient derrière lui, regardant le miroir du Riséd. Neville se vit prendre la pierre et sentit le poids dans sa poche mais il resta totalement impassible, impressionnant Drago qui le trouva extrêmement brave. Seulement Sirius ne fut pas dupe et se dirigea vers eux, c'est alors que le parrain d'Harry laissa éclater sa colère, protégeant les enfant sous un Protego d'une puissance inqualifiable avant de lancer un sort provoquant des rafales violentes qui envoyèrent le serviteur contre le plafond, le sonnant.

Le vieil homme prit de profondes inspirations puis un serpent se jeta sur lui. Voldemort l'avait confié à son plus fidèle serviteur pour l'accompagner dans sa tâche de récupérer la pierre, faisant de lui ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il recula d'un pas devant l'animal menaçant qui semblait vouloir le croquer mais c'est alors qu'un puissant sort frappa le serpent et Severus fit son entrée, accompagné d'un Harry tout à fait réveillé et inquiet. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà et le bruit des pas du reste des habitants de l'école résonnait dans les couloirs des autres étages. Le sorcier en noir se dépêcha donc et s'avança vers la créature avant de s'adresser à elle dans un parlé étrange que personne ne saisit à part le parrain qui avait apprit à comprendre cela, la langue de la magie elle-même :

\- _Que ton esprit soit purifié des ténèbres en toi brave serpent, l'âme intruse connaîtra un sort pire que la mort. Va-t-en vite et profite de ta liberté._

L'animal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lorsque l'étrange particule noire fut sortie des pores de sa peau écailleuse, il rampa au loin pour ne plus jamais refaire surface. Hendrick enferma alors la chose noire dans un contenant spécial à l'origine inconnue puis il s'effondra, épuisé. Il avait puisé beaucoup trop dans ses réserves pour protéger les enfants et avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Severus créa deux brancards sur lesquels il plaça les hommes inconscients puis il fit sortir les enfants de là, caressant Touffu au passage. Ensuite, il emmena tout ce monde à l'infirmerie et restitua la pierre à ses propriétaires qui jurèrent de lui trouver une meilleure cachette qu'une école remplie d'enfants trop intelligents pour leur plus grand bien. Il s'installa ensuite au chevet du parrain d'Harry malgré le fait qu'il devait bientôt donner cours à ses élèves dans les cachots. Il était dans un tel état d'épuisement que Poppy n'osa rien dire. Elle prit donc le temps de soigner les élèves puis tous purent voir arriver quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissait pas tous. Cependant, malgré son air ensommeillé, Severus articula quelques mots :

\- Chers élèves, je vous présentes un ancien professeur de Poudlard, jumeau de l'homme à qui je tiens la main et second protecteur d'Harry.

Les étudiants étaient stupéfaits mais n'osèrent rien dire alors que leur professeur semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Pourtant ce dernier, en voyant la mine inquiète du visiteur, sut qu'il avait ressentis de plein fouet la souffrance de son frère et lui céda sa place auprès de lui. Le coeur de la chauve souris des cachots, comme l'appelaient les élèves, se serra en voyant Hendrick si mal en point, lui qu'il a toujours connu plein de vie, blagueur comme jamais, d'une infinie délicatesse et possédant une culture immense couplée à une grande sagesse qu'il enviait. Il chérissait les moments trop rares qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui depuis que sa santé c'était détérioré mais il espéra que son séjour forcé à Poudlard lui permettra de passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie. Il désirait le connaître mieux que c'est le cas actuellement, pensant ainsi avoir une chance de lui dire certaines choses très importantes pour lui.


End file.
